Analista
by coelhao.sete
Summary: “Ryuuzaki-san e Light-san, eu entendo que pode ser vergonhoso exibir tais coisas, mas, por favor; esqueçam qualquer vergonha. Eu vou ajudá-los a superar isso e, o mais importante, eu vou ajudá-los a realizar isso. Afinal, é pra isso que estou aqui."
1. Procurando ajuda

**Analista**

Era uma sala ampla, a decoração parecia ter sido feito por alguém de gosto requintado; os móveis bem colocados e de cor mogno, uma grande janela com vista para a movimentada Tóquio, o belo lustre localizado no centro do teto totalmente branco, em uma das paredes se encontrava uma estante com inúmeros livros, um tapete persa corria por todo ambiente e, enfim, dois jovens algemados e uma bela mulher.

A mulher parecia bastante concentrada em qualquer reação daqueles dois. Mordia uma tampa de caneta azul Bic, enquanto ambos os cotovelos repousavam em cima da mesa. Consultou o relógio sofisticado do pulso, 16h48min, suspirou, exatamente 15 minutos nessa de um analisar o outro.

"Meus queridos – compreensiva – sabemos o porquê de estar aqui, mas..''

"Senhorita, eu não sei o porquê de estar aqui ''– enfatizou.

"Yagami-kun, por favor, nós já discutimos sobre isso. ''

Ela mordeu mais uma vez a tampa da caneta antes de se pronunciar. Um rapaz pálido, naturalmente calmo que mordia o dedão como se fosse um doce, sentado de uma forma incomum, com uma expressão infantil. O seu inverso estava ao lado, algemado ao seu pulso. Rapaz com roupas impecáveis, cabelo arrumado, expressão de desgosto, ironia, nervosismo, irritação e, uma intuição assassina ao outro.

Makimi Yuguhi deduziu isso ao encará-los em apenas 15 minutos. Mais um suspiro.

"Se não houver nenhum pronunciamento, não temos como seguir adiante '' – sorriu ignorando o comentário de ambos.

O rapaz incomum ergueu uma mão, um gesto totalmente infantil.

"Então Ryuuzaki-san será o primeiro. Diga o que te incomoda em seu parceiro'' – sugeriu sorridente.

"Parceiro? O que a senhorita quer dizer com parceiro? ''- o melhor estudante do Japão parecia não entender a colocação de 'parceiro' naquela frase; os olhos se estreitaram e fitavam diretamente a mulher sentada a sua frente.

''Queira continuar Ryuuzaki-san'' – sorriu simpática. Yagami Light parecia ser uma pessoa nervosa e, isso deveria ser trabalhado com mais cuidado. E Makimi não deixaria aquele casal sair decepcionado, não mesmo.

''Bem... – elevou o olhar ao lustre com o polegar nos lábios – Yagami-kun é uma pessoa nervosa como a senhorita já deve ter percebido, mente excessivamente, nega coisas que são bem claras, tem manias estranhas e... ''

"Manias estranhas Ryuuzaki? '' – Yagami fez uma risada estrondar a sala.

Makimi Yuguhi pendeu a cabeça sobre uma das mãos. Então esse era o mais problemático do casal.

"Todos nós temos manias estranhas Light-san, não se envergonhe disso'' – e mais um sorriso.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma mania estranha, senhorita Makimi Yuguhi." – o rapaz soletrou a frase entre os dentes, ignorando o radiante sorriso da mulher.

Os pacientes gostavam disso nela, o sorriso, isso. O sorriso e o seu carisma eram a arma fundamental diante de todos os casais que havia ajudado a superar crises. Esperava que isso a ajudasse, especialmente, hoje.

"Yuguhi-san, como vê, ele nega coisas bem claras. Mas, também é uma pessoa gentil'' – declarou um sorriso puro, dedicando um olhar ao seu suspeito.

"Obrigado por reconhecer que eu sou gentil Ryuuzaki'' – e pela primeira vez, Light exibia seus perfeitos dentes.

"Aumento do próprio ego... Isso aumenta em um por cento, a minha confirmação de Yagami-kun ser Kira" – o dedo massageava os lábios.

''EU NÃO SOU KIRA'' – o sorriso sumiu. A frustração e o nervosismo eram evidentes naquela face.

Transtorno bipolar, dupla personalidade? Makimi parecia estar em dúvida ao diagnóstico daquele rapaz. E mais uma vez, um suspiro.

"Kira? O que significa Kira pra você Ryuuzaki-san? ''

"Um assassino que precisa ser punido. ''

"E pra você Light-san? ''

"O mesmo que Ryuuzaki." – suspirou, enquanto uma expressão boba nascia em L.

Então eles concordam nisso? Que tipo de fantasias esses dois escondiam? Detetive e assassino, por exemplo? Ela precisava investigar mais, realmente.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e desfiados, clara reação de que havia algo em mente. Então era isso, era só isso?

Observou os dois homens a sua frente, Ryuuzaki ainda insistia em Kira, e Yagami negava. Era isso, estava realmente claro agora.

"Ryuuzaki-san e Light-san, eu entendo que pode ser vergonhoso exibir tais coisas, mas, por favor; esqueçam qualquer vergonha. Eu vou ajudá-los a superar isso e, o mais importante, eu vou ajudá-los a realizar isso. Afinal, é pra isso que estou aqui. Pra ajudá-los a serem felizes. ''

Makimi Yuguhi dizia com convicção. Estava certa da verdade e, faria de tudo para ajudar ao simpático casal algemado a sua frente.

-

**Notas: **Espero sinceramente que agrade.  
Ah, espero reviews também. Só umas reviews me alegraria ;)

Até o proximo.  



	2. O fetiche

**Capítulo 2**

L e Light pararam a lengalenga ao ouvir o discurso da mulher.

"Q..que? Eu sou feliz, eu não preciso da senhorita me dizendo como ser feliz. E NÃO HÁ coisas vergonhosas...e, Ryuuzaki, o que você disse á essa mulher?" – Light talvez pudesse explodir. Talvez.

"Nada Yagami-kun, apenas marquei essa consulta para cas.."

"Não somos um casal Ryuuzaki, NÃO SOMOS!"

L parecia assustado com a aparência de seu suspeito. Parecia.

Yuguhi resolveu se intrometer, ou, aquele rapaz pálido poderia morrer. E um dos dois do casal morto, não era um casal feliz.

"Light-san, peço que não continue negando. Entendo que uma relação como a de vocês é difícil, a sociedade demora em aceitar, mas; o mais importante é nós _nos_ aceitar. Aceitar a si mesmo, é aceitar o parceiro."

"Não estou negando nada! Ryuuzaki NÃO é meu parceiro" – Light apontava L.

"Yagami-kun, você acaba de negar. Por favor, vamos escutar o que Mikimi-san tem a dizer"

Mikimi agradeceu com um leve sinal de positivo.

"E o que eu quero propor é que vocês incluam no relacionamento, algo a mais, quero dizer, que deixem seus sonhos, seus desejos se liberarem e..."

Outra interrupção. A terapeuta se limitou a morder novamente a tampa da caneta.

"Yagami Light, se recomponha, por favor," – ordenou.

O melhor estudante do Japão se encontrava, deliberadamente com as mãos na camisa branca do melhor detetive do mundo.

"Não é hora nem lugar para isso Yagami, sei que seu parceiro pode lhe parecer atrativo quando faz algumas ações, mas, peço que..."

"Yagami-kun me acha atrativo?" – L perguntava diretamente á Light.

"QUE?" – ele se limitou a pronunciar isso, enquanto voltava a se recompor, conforme a analista havia ordenado.

"YAGAMI-KUN ME ACHA ATRATIVO." – L afirmou, sem medo, sem culpa, sem pensar em conseqüências.

Não obedeceu a ordem da analista por muito tempo.

Ryuuzaki e Light haviam caído na mesma ladainha.

"Você é Kira"

"EU NÃO SOU KIRA!"

Se havia alguma dúvida sobre o seu diagnóstico, Makimi Yuguhi havia dissapado qualquer uma.

"Eu sei o que acontece aqui. Eu sei o que acontece entre vocês dois."

L e Light voltaram os olhos surpresos, em plena indagação.

"Acontece que Light-san não quer satisfazer os fetiches de seu parceiro."

Yagami Light olhava perplexo a mulher a sua frente. Olhos dilatados, boca aberta, rosto vermelho.

"Fetiche" – os olhos de Ryuuzaki pareciam refletir toda a iluminação da sala.

"Exatamente. Yagami Light se nega a satisfazer o fetiche de Ryuuzaki-san. Esse fetiche seria Light-san vestindo Kira"

Makimi era pura convicção.

Light ainda parecia ser desprovido de uma reação diferente da anterior e L se tornava um poço de luz.

"Por ambas as reações, eu estou certa" – sorriu com satisfação.

"Não você não está certa Makimi. Eu não vou me passar por Kira pra satisfazer fetiches do Ryuuzaki," – Yagami também estava convicto.

"Você esta certa Makimi-san" – L era a convicção em pessoa.

A analista se deixou rir com a tampa de caneta na boca.

"Bem, eu quero esclarecer que, fetiches são algo que empurra um casal, que os dá felicidade e harmonia. Ser bem resolvido na cama é ser bem resolvido no trabalho, no círculo social e até mesmo com a família."

"Ela é realmente boa, Yagami-kun" – L cochichava.

O suspeito não acreditava ouvir aquilo. Não. Yagami Light, filho, aluno e amigo exemplar numas condições dessas. Não era verdade.

"Sim, Yagami Light, isso é a verdade. Esta comprovado e, por favor, não queira discutir com algo que é meu trabalho" – movia a mão num gesto de pare.

Silêncio no ambiente. L olhava astutamente da analista a Yagami, Yagami a analista.

"Quero uma resposta sincera de você Light-san, irá por em realidade o fetiche de seu parceiro?"

Light analisava aquela situação minuciosamente.

"Se eu disser que sim, o que a senhorita faria?" – Light desafiava a analista com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-

**Notas**: Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo.

Espero mais uma vez ter agradado e realmente, obg pelas reviews. ;)

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Comunicação

**Capítulo 3**

A analista podia perceber certa felicidade no rapaz pálido.

"Você que irá fazer Yagami, não eu"

Light percebeu a dupla intenção naquelas palavras.

"Makimi, como quer que eu interprete algo que eu não sou?" - e continuava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Makimi-san já pediu que você não negue mais, Kira" – L alfinetou.

"Eu não sou Kira" – respondeu entre dentes.

Outro silêncio. Outro suspiro.

"Eu entendo o que passa com você, Light-san. Me diga; Ryuuzaki também realiza seus desejos?"- enlaçava os dedos de ambas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e um olhar totalmente compreensivo.

De todo, Yagami Light não teria que se queixar de que aquela mulher não era alguém compreensiva.

"Desejos? Eu só tenho um desejo que envolve Ryuuzaki"- declarou enfim.

"Yagami-kun tem desejos comigo? Ah, eu não sabia... Deveria ter me dito" – Ryuuzaki meditava enquanto observa o rapaz ao seu lado, polegar nos lábios.

Falta de comunicação. Esse jovem casal não tinha uma comunicação ativa?

"Porque nunca disse esse seu desejo ao seu parceiro? Uma das infalíveis táticas para um bom relacionamento é a comunicação, Light-san. Não se esqueça disso" – apontava despreocupadamente uma caneta ao rapaz.

"Não se esqueça disso Yagami-kun, por favor,"- L parecia funcionar como uma nota mental ao dizer isso ao seu suspeito.

Light se fez omisso.

"Agora vamos ao ponto. Qual é esse seu desejo com Ryuuzaki-san? Não tenha vergonha, por favor," – outro sorriso.

"Bem... Como pode ver, tenho que ficar atado a ele 24 horas por dia –mostrou a algema no pulso - não posso reclamar. Por qualquer coisa que faço, eu sou Kira. A senhorita já deve ter percebido isso. Isso é frustrante. Ter que ouvir Kira, Kira, Kira; a todo o momento. Essa obsessão por eu ser Kira..." – se queixou.

A analista se fazia mais uma vez compreensiva, e foi isso que deu coragem a Light dizer tais coisas. Mesmo que ele tenha respondido algo que ela não perguntou.  
Distorção das coisas que ouve? Talvez.

Pelo menos, ela havia feito o problemático se abrir. Mais um ponto. Umedeceu os lábios antes de voltar a falar.

"Muito bem Yagami, me diga como você sente agora? Não é bom colocar pra fora coisas que nos aflinge? Mas, vamos voltar ao ponto; qual é o seu desejo com Ryuuzaki?" – esperava ansiosamente a resposta.

L decidiu não responder as queixas do filho mais velho de Yagami Soichiro. Queria ouvir, sem mais delongas, qual era esse desejo que Light tinha por ele. Ele sabia ser paciente. Pelo menos aparentava.

"Eu quero ver a cara do L quando ele se der conta que esteve errado" – Light havia olhado diretamente ao destemido detetive, que por sua vez mantinha a expressão inocente.

"Errado? Como assim errado? L? Quem é L?"

Makimi mostrava clara surpresa. Esperava uma resposta como ver o outro coberto de chocolate, ou vestido de babá, ou que diabos um pervertido reprimido pensa. Menos a menção desse L. Uma letra por acaso?  
Uma letra não se engana.

Fechou os olhos tentando achar uma conexão de um L para qualquer fetiche que o problemático a sua frente poderia ter.

"Ryuuzaki é L, Makimi Yuguhi" – Light declarou.

"Isso é confidencial Yagami-kun! – reprovou - Dizendo isso, a porcentagem de você ser Kira aumenta"

"EU NÃO SOU KIRA RYUUZAKI! – os olhos de Light faiscaram - Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Aliás – mudança total de expressão - Você mesmo disse que era pra dizer tudo à ela" – Yagami sorria com a pequena vitória.

"Eu disse pra que dissesse coisas que o afligisse... Assim, Yagami Light me diz claramente que eu estou certo e é Ki.."

"NÃO SOU KIRA!" – os olhos escureceram de tal maneira, que a analista resolveu interferir.

"Ah, vamos Ryuuzaki-san estamos aqui para falar abertamente do relacionamento de vocês. Assim que você incorpora esse tal 'L' na cama, porque você, Yagami Light não interpreta Kira? Vocês já tentaram pelo menos uma vez?"

Makimi Yuguhi queria que enfim, Light entendesse que se ele fosse de uma vez Kira, seu relacionamento daria um impulso.  
Seriam mais um casal que ela havia ajudado. Seria?

-

**Notas**: Mais um capítulo dessa loucura. ;D

obg meus docinhos, por lerem.


	4. Ajudou?

**Capítulo 4**

Light suspirou, fechou os olhos, pendeu a cabeça em uma das mãos, enquanto o cotovelo permanecia no braço da cadeira estofada em vermelho.

"Makimi-san, eu também não consigo entender porque ele não diz de uma vez que é Kira. Tenha certeza que eu seria feliz senhorita. Seria muito feliz. Convença-o" – L dizia infantilmente.

Ela sentiu compaixão por aquele ser, apenas queria que o seu amado satisfizesse seu desejo. Isso era pedir demais?

"Eu sei por que você me trouxe aqui, quer que eu assuma que sou Kira e depois, diz que vai me prender... Não Ryuuzaki, eu não vou cair nesse seu jogo" – Light tentava parecer o mais calmo possível.

É ele tentava.

A mulher olhou a algema que unia os dois. Prender? Isso seria um eufemismo por acaso?

"Light-san, se te incomoda a idéia de ser preso; prenda Ryuuzaki quando ele estiver sendo L. Seja Kira, faça-o pedir por você. Invente, crie. Na cama vocês dois podem ser o que quiser. Sejam um só. Desfrutem desse fetiche, vivam intensamente esse desejo."

Yagami Light e L pareciam estar comovidos com o discurso.

A simples analista havia ajudado?

Observou o relógio no pulso, 17h52min.  
O tempo da analista de casais tinha acabado.

"Sinto muito, mas, a hora já passou – levantava da cadeira apressada – espero ter ajudado e, usem o fetiche de L e Kira, verão como isso irá fazê-los felizes – estendia a mão educadamente para ambos - Agora por favor saiam" - fazia sinais com a mão, não tão educadamente.

Enfim havia acabado. Sorriu mais uma vez, suspirou outra.  
O problemático e o esquisito algemados iam embora.

Graças a Deus.

L e Light estavam dispostos a passar da porta, quando a voz da analista os chamou a atenção.

"A consulta foi em tempo extra, ou seja, acertem o preço com a minha secretária" – sorriu amavelmente relaxada enquanto seus pés se encontravam em cima da mesa, a cadeira praticamente deitada e um cigarro nos lábios vermelhos.

Fecharam a porta.

L queria realmente saber se aquela quantidade absurda iria ter resultados a noite.

x

"Yagami-kun que me desculpe, mas eu gastei muito caro pra que você não realize meu fetiche hoje à noite" – disse enquanto saia despreocupadamente algemado ao seu suspeito irritado, do prédio da analista de casais.

-

E FIM.

**Nota**: Acabou a terapia e, espero que Light queira tornar L um homem realizado!

Talvez vocês achem que ficou um certo buraco, ou vazio, mas eu quis dar a idéia de que nem com terapia L e Light se entenderiam. E aqui, foi tudo um jogo do L pra tentar fazer com que Light assumisse ser Kira.  
Também quis colocar uma certa segunda intenção(que ficou óbvia), mas na verdade, maldade esta nos olhos de quem lê! oho, e viva ao sapato do donald's.

Foi divertido escrever essa história e quero que tenha sido divertido de ler.

Obrigado a todos que leram e que vão ler (?)' /oho, como é bom ser presunçosa.


End file.
